


Примечание [не для публикации в «The Strand»]

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс является обладателем совершенно особенного «нервного механизма», и как следствие этого, у него, среди прочего, очень чувствительные ноги.





	Примечание [не для публикации в «The Strand»]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Footnote [Not for Publication in The Strand]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138110) by [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/pseuds/tweedisgood). 



В этом году февраль был суровым, но бесснежным. Лондонское небо, цвет которого мог быть и прозрачно-голубым, и синим, а ночью − оттенка индиго, сейчас затянуло завесой дыма. Полмиллиона каминов честно выполняли свой долг, и четыре миллиона душ грелись у очагов, которые могли быть и роскошными, и убогими, но одинаково согревающими до тех пор, пока в них горел огонь.

Квартира 221Б по Бейкер-стрит не могла похвастаться роскошью, но в данный момент карьера Холмса достигла того уровня, когда не нужно было браться за любую работу: сейчас он занимался расследованиями тогда, когда хотел этого сам или считал нужным кому-то помочь. И у него чаще появлялась возможность спокойно устроиться полуодетым на нашем диване перед камином вместо того, чтобы, надев костюм и повязав галстук, ожидать посетителей, сидя в кресле.

Однажды мы целый день преследовали по лондонским переулкам банду ротерхитских* фальшивомонетчиков. К тому времени, когда мы наконец-то их схватили и сдали на руки полиции, прихрамывал не я один. В кэбе мне стало легче, а вот Холмс продолжал морщиться и что-то ворчать себе под нос даже после того, как мы оказались дома.

− Позвольте мне взглянуть. − Усадив Холмса, я указал на его ногу, на которую он старался опираться меньше, пока мы поднимались по лестнице.

− Пустяки, Уотсон. Вы совершено не обязаны постоянно со мной нянчиться. 

В ответ на это я промолчал, упрекнув его за такие слова лишь выражением лица, которое, надеюсь, говорило: и как вам не совестно? 

Произносить вслух что-либо было бесполезно: слова отскакивали от него как капли дождя от тротуара, когда он был вот таким – желающим помощи, но слишком гордым для того, чтобы попросить о чём-то большем, чем вытащить занозу из пальца.

Мне приходилось часто использовать гостиную в качестве импровизированной смотровой или даже операционной. Миссис Хадсон, с её неизменным вниманием к нашим потребностям, сделавшим её королевой домовладелиц, попросила горничную Бетти разжечь камин к нашему возвращению и развесить халаты на стойке для просушки, чтобы мы могли переодеться в тёплую одежду.

Одетый в элегантный костюм из плотной ткани в клетку, Холмс полулежал, беспокойно теребя рукава: это означало, что у него что-то болит, но он изо всех сил старается этого не показать. 

Без лишних слов я встал на колени у ног Холмса и расшнуровал его ботинки. Освобождение же его от шерстяных гетр оказалось проблемой, тем более, что он не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы как-то мне помочь − видимо, желая подчеркнуть, что он ни о чём не просит, и все действия совершаются по моей инициативе. Откинувшись назад, он положил одну руку на спинку дивана, а другую оставил в кармане. На его лице было выражение привязанности, смешанной с его обычной привычкой к непрерывному исследованию − за притворной отрешённостью скрывалось изучение.

Я уже собрался пошутить о том, что врач − и офицер − не денщик, но когда стянул гетры по высокому подъёму его левой ноги, он, стиснув зубы, зашипел. Я с осторожностью повращал голеностопным суставом. Вроде бы всё в порядке. Никаких синяков или ссадин на пальцах ног, ничего не сломано. Но в одной точке нежная на ощупь подошва оказалась болезненно уплотнённой. Приготовление холодного компресса было делом одной минуты, а поверху я аккуратно наложил повязку.

− Плантарный фасциит**. Единственное лечение − отдых. Некоторое время вам лучше провести в постели, дружище. А я попрошу принести нам чай.

− Бренди.

Он был странно бледен для человека, который переносил гораздо более сильные повреждения, только огрызаясь и пожимая плечами. То, как он нервно отставил стакан с французским коньяком, тоже меня удивило. Я даже начал сомневаться в правильности диагноза.

− Ничего не сломано, доктор, не бойтесь. Просто у вашего героя, на самом деле, «глиняные ноги»***.

Я усмехнулся:

− Вы сообщаете мне это как новость, Холмс. Но я живу рядом с вами уже много лет и знаю вас очень хорошо. 

− Очень забавно. Я подразумеваю, что могу выдержать любую травму, кроме травм стоп. Они у меня исключительно чувствительны. Отнесёмся к этому как к ещё одной причуде нервного механизма, который подарил мне абсолютный слух или способность мгновенно определить, что банкнота фальшивая.

− Или обходиться без нежных страстей, чтобы они не оказывали влияние на ваши выводы.

Холмс всегда лукаво улыбался, когда я возвращал ему его же собственные слова в своих историях. 

Следует признать, что мне никогда не объяснялись в любви, преклонив колено, и не писали любовных записок, но, даже если бы законы были другие, не стоило рассчитывать, что меня будут встречать у дверей поцелуем. Любовь подкралась к нам неожиданно, влечение друг к другу убедило нас в этом против всех доводов рассудка; к тому же мы английские джентльмены, которые от добра добра не ищут.****

Я изучил значения взглядов Холмса, а по движению его руки понимал, когда он хочет, чтобы я был рядом. Я знал, что ему нужны эти нежные страсти, знал, что на самом деле он желает, чтобы его доводы о неуместности нежных чувств были опровергнуты. Наша любовь и без того была тайной, ибо кто же в здравом уме решится приоткрыть завесу над отношениями, пусть преисполненными самой чистой сердечной привязанности и целомудренной преданности, но считающимися преступными в этой нашей Англии?

Больше всего на свете я любил проводить вечера в его компании. Холмс, с блеском в глазах, называл такое времяпрепровождение праздной болтовнёй. Праздной болтовни (а с таким собеседником она была полна блестящих высказываний и остроумных замечаний) действительно было довольно, но случался и обмен откровениями... _на протяжении многих лет я думал, что не найду этого_ − **не в этой жизни, мой дорогой**... нежность _его кожи, там, где солнце никогда не ласкало её... его шея длинная и сильная_... _чуткие губы_... полное доверие.

Я наклонился, чтобы взять его за руку, но он не дал мне её.

− Нет, Уотсон... Джон. Я хочу... боль и удовольствие следуют одним и тем же курсом. «Нервный механизм» таков, не правда ли?

Большинство людей соображают гораздо быстрее, чем Уотсон из моих историй. А я, возлюбленный Шерлока Холмса во всем бесконечном разнообразии этого слова, понимаю его буквально с полунамёка. 

Усевшись на диване, я с бесконечной осторожностью уложил обе его ноги на свои колени. Если кто-нибудь в этот момент случайно зашёл бы, то не увидел бы ничего, кроме нас, полностью одетых и сидящих подобным образом; я был доктором, а он − пациентом. Сейчас дверь в гостиную не была заперта (должен заметить, я обязательно делал это на ночь, ибо неизменно или он оказывался в моей комнате, или я в его). Но никто, кто обнаружил бы нас в этот момент, не смог бы догадаться о том, что мы собирались делать.

Кусок ткани и чуть тёплая вода в оловянной миске, остатки моего поспешного врачевания, всё ещё находились рядом на ковре, и я начал ухаживать за его здоровой ногой. Каждый палец ноги; поверхность его пятки; гладкий и высокий подъём; сухожилия на напряжённой и гордой, как эрекция, арке; лодыжка цвета слоновой кости: всё было вымыто, высушено и согрето перед камином. А потом я нежно массировал каждый дюйм его ноги до тех пор, пока мы оба не затаили дыхание от возбуждения.

Я снова наклонился, на этот раз нащупывая пуговицы на его брюках, но он опять меня остановил.

− Не нужно... о... нет никакой необходимости в этом, мой дорогой, − выдохнул он. − Просто продолжайте делать то, что делали, и я... ах, _да_.

После этого я не слышал от него больше ничего, кроме вздохов, стонов и − внезапно − тихо произнесённого грязного ругательства. Он не дёргался и не толкался вперёд, как обычно делал, когда его член находился у меня во рту, просто лежал откинувшись, затаившись, как снег в полночь, и время от времени вздрагивал, не пытаясь прикоснуться ни к себе, ни ко мне; его готический лабиринт разума наслаждался утончённым удовольствием, перетекающим от самого невинного к порочному.

Пришло время запереть дверь.

Вернувшись на диван, сначала я наклонился к его ногам − верней, к одной идеальной ноге. Я стал покрывать её поцелуями, перемежая их прикосновениями языком и выдохами на его кожу, и рисуя на ней узоры кончиками пальцев, которые подкреплял нажатиями большого пальца. 

Затем, утратив от возбуждения все оковы приличий, что естественно происходило с нами в такие минуты, я расстегнул свои брюки и положил его ногу напротив своего паха, чтобы можно было совершать ровные, сладостные толчки. Скольжение и соприкосновение двух различных, но нежных, шелковистых и чрезвычайно чувствительных типов кожи дарило невероятные, воспламеняющие и тело, и воображение ощущения.

О, Боже, если бы сейчас кто-то вошёл, нас заковали бы в наручники прямо на месте за преступление против морали.

«Но если мы будем вместе...» − промелькнуло у меня в голове.

− Всегда, − ответил он, будто прочитав мои мысли. Я обхватил его рукой, и, вздрогнув, он излился, испачкав мой рукав и свою белую кожу. Я тут же последовал за ним. 

На несколько минут наступила тишина. Блаженство.

Вскоре мы пойдём в ванную, как всегда после подобных занятий. Я сам принесу мыло и полотенца, как мальчик в банях на Джермин-Стрит. Я буду мыть, вытирать его с головы до ног, а он, улыбаясь, притворно уворачиваясь и делая вид, что вот-вот отнимет у меня мыло, будет мне это позволять. И при этом мы оба знаем, что его взаимность и забота, пусть выражаются иначе, не менее сильны, чем мои.

Но к его ногам у меня особое отношение.

***

Примечания переводчика:

* − Ротерхит (Rotherhithe) − Это жилой район на юго-востоке Лондона, на полуострове на южном берегу Темзы. Исторически, район является самым северо-восточным поселением в графстве Суррей.

** − Плантарный фасциит − Заболевание, основным симптомом которого является боль в пятке, возникающая или усиливающаяся при нагрузке. В большинстве случаев болевой синдром обусловлен воспалительно-дегенеративными изменениями плантарной (подошвенной) фасции. Реже пяточная боль непосредственно связана с травматизацией окружающих мягких тканей костными разрастаниями. Это заболевание также имеет простонародное название пяточная шпора или шпора на пятке.  
*** − Колосс на глиняных ногах − Что-либо с виду величественное, внушительное, а на самом деле слабое и хрупкое.  
**** − От добра добра не ищут (англ. Enough is quite as good as a feast) − Идиома. Дословный перевод: Иметь достаточно − все равно что пировать.


End file.
